INCLUSION — Jejakan Mitologi Indonesia
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Dia telah lupa untuk mundur. Terlampau banyaklah keegoisan, terlalu besar dampak yang tertimbulkan...


_Masanya masih teramat lama._

Cerita ini telah lama sekali, nyaris dipendam, nyaris dilupakan oleh siapapun di buwana. _Amat sangat lama_ , terhitung hampir dua ribu tahun dari sekarang, masa dewasa ini.

•

 _Telah diceritakan sebuah kisah_...

•

Adalah satu kisah yang meninabobokkan anak-anak masa pertengahan, menemani anak-anak hingga terlelap, melalui buku bacaan bersampul lucu.

Zaman dahulu, cerita ini tidak hanya _dongeng_.

Dua ribu tahun lalu, perkiraannya, ini benarlah terjadi.

•

 _w_ _alau itu semua hanyalah (sebuah) dongeng._

 _terdapat s_ _ebuah batu yang bercahaya,_

 _... dan dapat kabulkan permintaan._

•

Sekadar dongeng tua, tanpa diketahui siapa sang pencipta. Sekadar dongeng, turun-temurun dari kata-perkata.

Ratusan tahun diucap-ucapkan setiap malam, kepada tunas muda seluruh bumi.

"... Ada sebuah batu yang bercahaya, konon, batu itu menjadi incaran para raja dan petinggi negeri. Berlomba-lomba menguasai kekuatan selaik kesatria, berbagai teknik dipelajari. Bukan semata-mata demi melindungi negeri, namun adalah demi mencari batu bercahaya itu. Batu itu, bukanlah batu biasa, puteriku, melainkan kristal yang mampu mengabulkan semua permintaan pemiliknya. Segalanya, apapun yang diminta kepada kristal itu.

"Namun, 'apapun' itu tergantung dengan hati si pembawa kristal. Bila hatinya bersih dan tulus, kelak semua kebijaksanaan dan kesucian ranah-tanah-hati akan diberikan kepadanya. Dia berhak atas kekuasaan seluruh negeri, kesatria berhati putih, kebaikannya adalah sukacita bagi negeri dan dunia.

"Akan tetapi, Nak, apabila si pembawa kristal hatinya ternodai oleh keculasan, iri hati, kedengkian, dan angkara murka nan menggelora... Kristal itu akan menjadi pemenuh nafsu duniawi baginya. Harta, kekuasaan, kekayaan, semuanya. Kristal itu akan mengelam, menjadi kelam, lantas mencelakakan semuanya. Meluluh dan melantakkan. Senegeri hancur."

•

 _Sebuah peperangan besar, menyisakan linang air mata sekerajaan..._

•

Tercerita halus atas kata-kata ibu, dari dongeng, ibu membentukbawakan suatu 'pembayangan' kepada putera dan puterinya.

"Hadirlah tujuh sosok, kesatria dari seluruh negeri, berdiri megah atas kobar nan panasnya bara api. Bermacam kasta, beragam nama, rupa-rupa pusaka.

"Ratu pemanah terhebat, cantiknya berpadukan anggun dan tegas, anak panahnya tiada pernah masa untuk berkesudahan, pula dengan sebilah keris keramat yang selalu dia sembunyikan. Penari Janger nan _luwes_ , seribu satu belati amat tajam tersimpan dalam aksesorisnya. Satu prajurit perang dari tanah Dayak, kekuatannya tujuh langkah di depan para prajurit kerajaan.

"Seorang putera pemimpin dari tanah Minahasa. Penari Enggang yang bersahabat dengan semua fauna. Seorang puteri pemimpin dari ranah Aceh yang aktif dan menceriakan keadaan, tangannya terada kuasa kesembuhan; satu berkat luar biasa. Seorang prajurit tangguh yang pendamping hidupnya ialah cenderawasih mahacantik."

Sayangnya, sayang, tidak ada lagi yang mau mengenang kisah ini. Terlampau lama rentangnya. Suatu nyata yang digambarkan melalui dongeng.

Tanah yang kaupijaki sekarang ini, barangkali jutaan tengkorak para pendahulu terbujur; antara utuh dan berserakan.

•

 _(Hampirlah) seluruh dunia hancur, menyisakan rintih sakit._

 _Satu kerajaan bernaungkan kelam, remuk dalam luluhan lantak._

 _Berjuta jasad tergeletak tanpa harga, darah mengamisi lingkungan..._

 _Tujuh kesatria itu, menarik langkah mundur, mengobar sunyi dalam hancur._

 _Menyelaraskan diri dengan alam, lamanya ratusan purnama._

•

Kata demi kata. Kalimat demi kalimat. Bahasa-bahasa mereka semua beragam, menemurunkan dongeng itu kepada anak-cucu, agar besok lusa cerita itu masih bisa dikenang...

Sehari... Dua hari...

Satu purnama... (menyusul) Dua ratus purnama...

Satu tahun... Seribu tahun...

Dua ribu tahun tertemurunkan hingga saat ini... .

 _Meminta untuk diputarkan sejarah lagi..._

~oOo~

 **INCLUSION — _sebuah fanfiksi fantasi mitologi._**

 **(c)**

 **ILYKARA**

 **[ INDONESIAN KARA ]**

•

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Fantasy, Drama, War.

 **Language:** Bahasa Indonesia. **Note:** fiksi semi-sejarah, THIS IS JUST A FICTION!

 **a/n:** Jika negara lain memiliki mitologi zaman terlampau yang dikaryakan, Indonesia mengapa tidak? :D

 _Karya ini terinspirasi dari entrinya tim Indonesia dalam ajang YTvision '15. Saya belum dapat izin, sih, kolom komentar untuk video yang bersangkutan dan yang dimaksudkan telah dinonaktifkan, barangkali nanti akan saya cek ulang dan meminta izin kepada utaite-nya._


End file.
